Next Generation
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: ~The Daughters never met- Vannessa and Catty never showed each other their powers, Jimena and Serena never met Maggie- and the world is close to destruction. Maggie's last chance is their daughters. But how can she convince them they aren't evil- or that
1. Default Chapter

Next Generation  
  
by MH-AC-PL  
  
~The Daughters never met- Vannessa and Catty never showed each other their powers, Jimena and Serena never met Maggie- and the world is close to destruction. Maggie's last chance is their daughters- Melinda (Mel), Vannessa's daughter; Josephine (Jo), Catty's daughter; Katrina (Kat), Serena's daughter; and Rowanna (Ro), Jimena's daughter- who all turned twelve earlier that year. But how can she convince them they aren't evil- or that she isn't?~  
  
Chapter 1: Rowanna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ro!!" Rowanna Jemson smiled as her best friend came hurrying up the block.  
  
"Hello Kat." she said as she took a deep breath of fresh air. Katrina Lilankiw fell into step with her.  
  
Ro put her hand on her friends arm and closed her eyes as a premonition hit her full force. Without realizing it, her other hand went to her moon charm as she said, "Kat, you think Walter's gonna ask me out tonight?"  
  
Kat nodded and played with her moon, dangling to her chest. "Defintly girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ro smiled and tossed back her died-black hair with purple streaks. She pushed up the sunglasses covoring her witchy grey eyes. "Cool." she said quietly. "Can't wait."  
  
Ro checked out her outfit as the duo walked passed a big building with a glass door. Army print tee. Midnight blue jeans with a star-buckle black belt. Not her best outfit. She sighed. "Let's get!" Kat called, and she hurried to catch up with her best. ~The good thing about being 5' 6'' is you have long strides.~ she thought as they rounded the cornor to their school.  
  
"Another day in this hell-hole middle school." she said out loud. ~Another day in the life of Rowanna Jemson- powerful premonition witch.~ she added silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? The chapters will play out the following way:  
  
1- Ro  
  
2- Kat  
  
3- Jo  
  
4- Mel  
  
5- Maggie  
  
  
  
And then get into more important things- the first five are like introductions.  
  
R/R!  
  
~MH-AC-PL~  
  
-Don't under estimate the little guy. He might just kill you.-  
  
-I M PSYCO!!!!- 


	2. Katrina

Next Generation  
  
by MH-AC-PL  
  
~The Daughters never met- Vannessa and Catty never showed each other their powers, Jimena and Serena never met Maggie- and the world is close to destruction. Maggie's last chance is their daughters- Melinda (Mel), Vannessa's daughter; Josephine (Jo), Catty's daughter; Katrina (Kat), Serena's daughter; and Rowanna (Ro), Jimena's daughter- who all turned twelve earlier that year. But how can she convince them they aren't evil- or that she isn't?~  
  
To my Chapter 1 reviewer:  
  
No, Kat and Ro don't know they both have powers. As for the amulets, they both inherited them for their moms, who, for the sake of my story, are best friends. They figured that they brought them as best-friend-type things and passed them onto their daughters, who are also- you guessed it!- best friends.  
  
Chapter 2: Katrina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katrina Lilankiw sighed as she checked her watch. "Come on, come on." she whispered. Suddenly the hands started spinning forward and she smiled, finnally she'd be able to skip the rest of the school day. (A/N: I know in the DOTM series Serena has the power of reading minds, but if Kat had that, she'd have known Ro had powers)  
  
She landed on her bed with a smack at 5 exactly. ~Right on time for dinner~ she thought as she hurried down the stairs. For the last three years it had just been her and her mom Serena, but she liked it that way.  
  
"DI-nner." Serena blinked twice as Kat sat at her place, right on time. "Ok. Pork chops and applesauce, your favorite!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Kat smiled, finsihed as quick as she could, and hurried upstairs to call Ro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So it's short- oh well.  
  
R/R!  
  
~MH-AC-PL~  
  
~When you were here, it was unbelievable. Now that you're gone, it's just inconcievable. Still in my dreams, you were so damn beautiful. I can't believe, that you ruined everything, everything, everything- for me!~  
  
-Everything, M2M  
  
~Woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin but a man. Woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin but a man. One good thing about him- he knows how to jive'n'wail!~  
  
-Jump'n'Jive 


End file.
